Salvaje Destino
by ChARLie Gz
Summary: Alejado de su origen Sasuke Uchiha se ve obligado a vagar en el subsuelo junto a los humanos y la raza poderosa que se alza ante la corrupción del placer y el poder utilizando a mujeres para procrear híbridos poderosos con los cuales aparearse y exterminar la vida humana. Su debilidad se ve envuelta en una pequeña pelirosa
1. Salvaje Destino

_**Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, solo soy la voz de mi propia historia en Wattpad, con el mismo titulo y personajes Diferentes. Espero y la disfruten cualquier critica constructiva será bien recibida**_!

Salvaje Destino

 _Alejado de su origen Sasuke Uchiha se ve obligado a vagar en el subsuelo junto a los humanos y la raza poderosa que se alza ante la corrupción del placer y el poder utilizando a mujeres para procrear híbridos poderosos con los cuales aparearse y exterminar la vida humana._

 _sin nada mas que el conocimiento y don con el que fue formado, su debilidad se ve envuelta en una pequeña chispa pelirroja que causa reacciones desconocidas en su cuerpo y mente siendo ella su esencia misma de vida. Maldiciendo a todas las constelaciones se ve envuelto en la desbordante pasión que lo corroe cada que siente su toque en su cuerpo, una simple mirada y siente su eje hincharse con devoción ante ella._

 _Asechado por el enemigo ¿Podrá ser ella su sombra y universo en esta batalla?_

 _Sakura Haruno jamás se catalogo como "bonita" o "deseada" pero en el momento en que esos ojos negros llenos de misterio Se posan sobre ella su núcleo interior hierbe desbordándose en la pasión que los envuelve y pide resurrección._


	2. Prologo

_**Sasuke**_

 _ **Quiloata**_

 _ **800 años atrás**_

Cruel dolor le atravesaba el pecho, por dentro sus entrañas se estremecían, sentía quebrarse su estructura ósea haciéndole imposible no quererse aferrar a su hogar, la contracción de sus músculos ante el cambio era lo único que lo mantenía adormecido.

 _¿Madre?_

 _¿Rechazas a tu hijo?_

 _¿Me separas de mi origen?_

Su cuerpo caía libremente, nada lo sostenía, no había nada mas que el dolor que lo atravesaba en ese momento.

Y el olor era… poco agradable a sus sentidos. Sentía su cuerpo pesado desintegrarse y regenerarse parte por parte alargando mas su sufrimiento.

¿Cuánto mas podría pasar? El tiempo no jugaba un papel importante ante su existencia. Estaba completamente solo, caída libre desde el seno de la madre donde debía de estar, no conocía lugar o persona que no fuera su progenitora y la nebulosa de su cercanía.

 _Rechazarme..._

 _Causarme el dolor que te plazca_

 _Yo nacido de tu seno, le niego a usted_

 _Destruye mi Cosmo Retira mi canis…_

La vibración viajo por todo su cuerpo, arremetiendo contra su nueva solidificación; enviando descargas eléctricas en sus miembros adormecidos por el exilio ejercido a su cuerpo.

Hecho ovillo en el fuego que a su alrededor lo envolvía, sufriendo las contracciones que su cuerpo necesitaba ante el cambio solo pensaba en ella… Conforme el dolor se iba extendiendo, un sentimiento desagradable se formaba en su pecho, era lo único a lo que se aferraba mientras su anatomía sufría cambios.


	3. Capítulo 1

_**Sasuke**_

 _ **Egipto**_

 _ **300 años atrás**_

Sus garras rasgaron cada cuerpo que se atravesaba en su camino, sangre salpicaba su pelaje obscuro, el frenesís de adrenalina que lo recorría era magnifico, cada pensamiento que llevaba consigo era un eco profundo en su mente. Su mirada analizaba todo cuanto podía, enemigos lo superaban en numero, pero ahí con su hocico cubierto de la putrefacción de la muerte solo existía el y su justicia.

 _ **!Descuartizar!**_

 _ **¡Triturar!**_

 _ **¡Matar!**_

 _ **¡Matar!**_

 _ **¡Matar!**_

Apenas y rozaba el suelo, era un borrón fantasmal en el crepúsculo que se alzaba de escenario ante tal masacre. Un aullido rompió el grito del viento que arremetía cada que avanzaba.

¡ _ **Sangre!**_

 _ **¡Sangre!**_

 _ **!Sangre!**_

 _ **¡Sangre!**_

Llevaba algún tiempo dando caza a los inmortales, seres corrompidos en el placer y poder, que utilizaban a mujeres con el fin de procrear y crear nuevas especies, utilizando violencia y provocando dolor en sus victimas. Con sus apariencias perfectas y su voz cautivadora lograban engañar y manipular siempre que era su deseo, había encontrado una colonia con decenas de mujeres, torturadas, logro borrar cualquier recuerdo que las ligara de algún modo a sus agresores, sustituyéndolos por una fuerte amnesia sobre los hechos vividos.

Sus ojos habían visto la depravación, los juegos a los que la sometían, eran practicantes jugando a ser dioses. Eso y su profundo ego era la causa de mejorar los experimentos.

¡ _ **Libertad!**_

 _ **¡Libertad!**_

Uno cuerpo lo inmovilizo en el suelo, el impacto lo mantuvo aturdido milisegundos, antes de arremeter contra el.

Su mirada dura siguió cada uno de sus movimientos.

-Hijo de la oscuridad, nacido de la nebulosa, repartes tu muerte en mi gente -Su mirada vago por sus garras con furia contenida-yo no soy misericordioso con criaturas como tu-La nota de burla se elevaba en el viento.

Sus músculos se contorsionaron durante el cambio, donde momentos atrás había pelaje obscuro y una bestia Impresionante solo quedaba el guerrero sediento de venganza, su mirada aguamarina mostraba sentencia de muerte dictada por su propia ley, sus rasgos perfectos y masculinos sincerados en una mascara de crudo odio ejerciendo una aura oscura a su alrededor.

-Jamás he necesito misericordia-Dientes blancos brillaron en la oscuridad- y no la necesitare ahora ante alguien tan patético.

-Termina tu vida aquí-la bestia en su interior se alzo queriendo tomar el control-evítate tan penosa muerte.

-Me conmueve vuestra preocupación-se inclino a modo de reverencia con una mirada cargada de total diversión- Yo Σείριος te concederé una muerte digna A tan honroso guerrero.

-Caerás... dejaras este mundo y solo serás polvo ¿De que servirá entonces?

Poderoso como ningún otro, sonrió arrogante.

Sabia cada movimiento, golpe y trampa que utilizaría, podía leer cada unos de sus pensamientos y acciones.

 ** _Amigo mío, venid a mi, tu carga pesa y solo deseo aliviarla_**

Utilizo la compulsión el don de madre dado a cada hijo como regalo divino.

-Acabare contigo las mujeres utilizaran tu piel de mantas-declara con una sonrisa perversa.

 ** _Vuelve con nosotros y se parte de mi, de vuestra familia que te espera..._**

Su voz hermosa distorsionaba su mascara de crueldad sodificando un aura pura.

 _ **Arrepentiros ahora**_

-Enemigo de mi raza debéis ser y morir...

El viento silbaba con fuerza, su imponente figura irradiaba poder y devoción.

 _ **Sera como desees.**_..

La bestia tomo total control, dos cuerpos chocaron en el aire, rugidos se abrieron paso. La bestia en el exigía su pago, uñas cubiertas de ponzoña le hirieron el lomo, aterrizo con elegancia sobre el inmortal, sus caninos perforaron piel, garras rasgaron y profanaron tejidos. Ojos negros como la noche observaron su sentencia final antes de que su alma se apartara de su propio cuerpo.

La bestia en su interior aulló de jubilo, alzándose hacia sus nuevas victimas.

 _ **Amigos míos acercáis, dejad de temer y aceptar su muerte como regalo divino ofrecido por vuestro señor.**_

 _ **AS-ši'rā**_

 _ **Arabia**_

 _ **200 años atrás**_

Los sentía cercas, aun con el control de la bestia sobre su cuerpo, el dolor lo tenia apartado, aislado mientras intentaba cubrir su rastro.

En su estado actual, eran mas rápido y mucho mas capacitados , maldecía para sus adentros el haberse dejado engañar por la carnada humana que el enemigo había usado en su contra.

En lo alto, el sol escocia sus parpados, sin alimento y herido, no tenia mas remedio que refugiarse.

Un rugido broto de su pecho al verse rodeado, dos figuras se alzaban ante el, grandes y majestuosas.

Su bestia deseaba arremeter contra ellos, se encontraba herido con ella, con ellos consigo mismo.

En pie con la cabeza en alto sin ningún signo de dolor en el rostro logro dar un paso con la poca voluntad que aun mantenía, la rotula de su pierna izquierda comenzaba a regenerarse mientras avanzaba por el denso pasillo rocoso de su refugio. No era ninguna alucinación...

 _ **Hermano mío, ¿La corrupción te ha alcanzado?**_

No había compulsión en sus voces, no había nada que cariño fraternal y protección. Sentía su bestia removerse bajo su piel, escociendo como parásitos sus entrañas

Un cuerpo solido lo inmovilizo bloqueando su camino.

-Kakashi no somos enemigos

-No deseamos atacar a nuestra familia.

¿familia? Hacia tiempo que había desaparecido el significado, Conocía sus rostros tal y como conocía su origen.

-No acercáis a mi-bramo con voz pastosa a causa de su fatiga

Tenia muy pocas probabilidades de salir ileso, su pierna aun no respondía, y la necesidad de alzarse a los cielos y ser parte de el lo aturdía.

-Hermano...

Con la poca fuerza que mantenía cambio ante sus ojos.

Un gruñido bajo fue la única advertencia antes de abalanzarse sobre ellos, ninguno cambio su forma, no hicieron nada por protegerse. La humanidad de el se oprimió en lamento derribándolo en el proceso.

Su cuerpo se contorsiono en protesta.

 _ **Hermano mío, descansad... si es necesario velar tus sueños así sera...**_

Los observo por un momento perdiéndose en sus facciones tan conocidas, tan similares a las suyas

-Kakashi... Naruto ...

La oscuridad lo envolvió volviéndolo consiente de su reprobable estado, se sintió avergonzado ante su comportamiento, parte de su origen lo había dejado atascarlos, pobres inocente se entregaron a el.

Había escuchado de ellos, poco mas de cincuenta años atrás, la felicidad que lo inundo ante esa noticia fue sustituida por la ira al no saber mas de ellos, al no buscarlo, los odio al igual que a ella...

Sasuke... madre a muerto para nosotros...

sintió como su cuerpo levitaba y después solo la oscuridad envolviéndolo

 ** _Sasuke_**

 ** _En alguna parte de la actualidad_**

El olor a sexo, y alcohol rodea el ambiente, las luces fluorescentes del lugar desvían su vista de los rostros contorsionados de placer, fuera puede escuchar los susurros del viento burlándose de su debilidad, miradas curiosas lo siguen atraves del gentío, captura cada pensamiento útil, la información que entra en su sistema se derrama sobre sus nervios sensibilizándolo a cualquier sonido u olor.

Siente el deseo de las mujeres al observarlo, sus miradas deteniéndose en su anatomía tan diferente a los humanos, Sus olores femeninos incrementándose al verse ancladas a su eje. Lujuria gritan sus movimientos mientras se contonean alrededor de el, incitándolo, atrayéndole con sus senos voluptuosos que restriegan por su torno, sus manos viajando por su espalda, comprende cada reacción de sus cuerpos, pero no entiende el estado del suyo, no existe ninguna reacción de su parte, baja la vista a la pelirroja de senos enormes que frota su pelvis con insistencia, y la aparta gentilmente, afuera puede escucharlos listos a cualquier peligro.

No tiene mas que hacer en ese sitio el lo sabe, no sabe el porque de su comportamiento, no hay lógica existente ante ello.

Avanza hasta ser parte se las sombras perdiéndose entre ellas mientras observa como el mundo se sumerge en el éxtasis.

Un destello Rosa capta su atención, por unos momentos su ritmo cardiaco aumento, pronto se ve sumergido en la masa de cuerpos bailando y restregándose como vil animales.

 _Clara luz de luna_...

Su cuerpo se tensa, quieto, con el sonido de sus latidos desenfrenados, no hace mas que observarla, ella es... toda ojos pequeña y delicada, la sangre bombea desenfrenada en sus venas, su dulce esencia se vierte sobre el, llamándole y marcándole. La bestia en su interior gruñe, se abalanza sobre su cienes listo par la liberación.

 _Dulce tentación_...

Pronto siente envidia de la copa que sostienen sus manos quiere inclinarse sobre sus labios y probar esa dulce esencia que vierte.

Desea alejarse, elevarse en la noche y no ser tan consiente de su cuerpo, desea no mirarla y perderse en tan delicada figura.

Un segundo basta para que se desenfrene el caos.

 _Hermanito, ¿pruebas los placeres de la carne?_ -responde Kakashi

Su corazón se detiene en el mismo momento en que la ve impactarse contra la barra.

 ** _Melocotón..._**

Su mirada se tiñe de rojo, el tiempo parece detenerse cuando un rugido rompe el ambiente, los gritos aumentan conforme son mas consientes del peligro. La bestia sonríe dando paso a la casería.

¡ _ **Matar!**_

 _ **¡Matar!**_

 _ **¡Matar!**_


	4. Chapter 2

_**Sakura**_

 _ **Huesos y Bebidas.**_

...I'm gonna love ya

Hasta que no me odias

Y voy a demostrar ya

Lo que es realmente loco

Debería haber conocido mejor

Que meterse conmigo, miel

Voy a amor ya que voy a amarte

El ir a amar ya, va el amor ya

Al igual que la ventana negro, bebé ...

Se quedo ahí muy quieta, con los oídos zumbándole, y la música retumbando el lugar, escucho la risa del bastardo que se atrevió a arrojarla como vil muñeca de trapo, se apoyo en la gigantesca barra para poder mantenerse en pie.

Su vista se iba aclarando poco a poco el alcohol que ingirió sumado al golpe recibido aun la mantenían aturdida. Sentía escocer los pequeños rasguños en las palmas de su mano con cuidado se quito los cristales de ellas.

-Hijo de puta...

Una sonrisa sínica adorna sus labios carmín, lo ve ahí, alto y orgulloso a solo unos paso de ella, pronto escucho gritos, y una tensión en el ambiente pero solo tenia ojos para el, había jurado jamás dejarse intimidar o vencer por nadie, lo había aprendido por las malas... y ese bastardo no seria la excepción.

Se abalanzo sobre el aun con el aturdimiento de minutos atrás, sorprendido intento sostenerla por los muslos, era tan pequeña que se alzaba mas sobre su espalda hiriéndolo con las uñas.

Su vestido negro se desgarro al estar en esa posición, sus zapatillas habían desaparecido minutos atrás, y si se estiraba un poco podía verlas junto a la barra y los restos de cristales.

-Sufrirás largo perra-Gruño cuando lo rasguño en el rostro.

El círculo de personas a su alrededor intentaban intervenir sin éxito al llevarse una patada o puñetazo cuando intentaban sacársela de encima.

Las horas que le dedico a mejorar su flexibilidad habían rendido frutos, conocía cada movimiento para causar daño, los años que paso en los barrios bajos le mostraron la vida que debía de llevar para mantenerse a salvo.

No tenia familia ni amigos, ella misma lo había establecido así, recordaba con asco y furia su primera vez y las que siguieron, recordaba cada golpe y palabra, cada toque...

Escurriéndose rasguñando y mordiendo Eileen sentía su corazón correr a mil mientras el bastardo intentaba capturarla, era demasiado ágil y tomaba cada oportunidad que su cuerpo le ofrecía.

-¡Quítenme este fenómeno de encima!

No podía terminar así, viéndose rodeada se todos ellos, eran mas de seis contra una sola persona, la harían mierda en las condiciones que se encontraba.

Repartía golpes adiestra y siniestra, con el cuerpo consumiéndose en dolor, la tenían rodeada, sabia que si por un momento paraba, se abalanzarían sobre ella, varias de las mujeres que acompañaban a ese bruto, tiraban de su cabello, recibió unos cuentos rasguños en el rostro y ellas a cambio sufrieron contusiones en nariz.

Mañana tendría un juego de moretones y rasguños que presumir en su trabajo, Pero en ese momento solo deseaba arrancarle los ojos a ese hijo de puta.

Había labrado un carácter fuerte, sabia que con su físico no conseguiría nada mas que burlas y ataques, media 1.49, todo en ella era de pequeñas proporciones, pálida traslucida, había vivido con miedo toda su infancia, hasta que fue lo suficientemente fuerte para vivir por su cuenta.

La música se detuvo, justo en el momento en que un rugido quebró las risas,

Aturdida como se encontraba pataleo, cuando unos fuertes brazos la alzaron en el aire, una corriente eléctrica corrió por su cuerpo cuando se vio atrapada entre músculos.

Tensa como una vara no se atrevió a ver a su agresor. Sentía su respiración caliente rosarle la nuca y eso le provocaba sensaciones extrañas a todo su cuerpo y su olor... debía de ser un pecado y ella deseaba pecar en esos músculos.

 _-Pequeño encanto... no te muevas_

Sintió sus palabras acariciar cada rincón de su cuerpo, era la voz mas ronca, erótica y sexy que había escuchado nunca.

-Escucha lindura, no deseo lastimarte así que no quiebres mi paciencia.

Lo sintió sonreír contra su cuello ¿Acaso la llamo pequeña? Su momento se vio interrumpido por el bastardo que la miraba con superioridad -Vaya, vaya se le acabo el espectáculo a la putita- el tipo en el que minutos antes estaba encima la miraba lascivamente.

-Intenta sonreír idiota, haber si lo consigues- Logro controlar su miedo, pese al temblor de su cuerpo, su agresor la mantenía demasiado pegada a su cuerpo y por la posición en la que se encontraba, podía sentirlo duro contra sus muslos, el cabron ¡estaba excitado! Y por alguna extraña razón sentía su humedad entre sus muslos.

 ** _Tranquila... respira conmigo_**

Contuvo el aliento, su mirada viajo a cada uno de los rostros que deseaban desfigurarla, ¿Realmente la había afectado el golpe? Con todos sus claros problemas mentales ahora tendría que acudir a un psiquiatra.

 _ **Tienes un sentido del humor un tanto extraño**_ ...

Su corazón se detuvo, era el... su voz... funcionaba como anestesia, tocando y disminuyendo su dolor muscular. Podía susurrar en su mente... ahí frente a todos. Solo pedía a dios, al universo o cualquier persona haya arriba con el poder suficiente para poder salvarla o inducir un milagro.

 _ **En ese caso no tienes porque temer...**_

Se encontraba demasiado cansada como para cuestionar su salud mental, deseaba estar en casa rodeada por esos increíbles brazos, y con su inflamada erección rozando sus labios vaginales.

 _ **No deberías pensar así...**_

Estaba deacuerdo en ello, pero... mientras mas era consiente de su cercania, y su ereccion rozandole el culo, su libido parecia desatarse, su mente se llenaba de imagenes eroticas, y ella queria ser presa de esa pasión.

Sintió cambiar su postura al momento se encontró a espaldas de aquel individuo, y si sus brazos la sorprendieron, en ese momento era consciente de cada pulgada de su cuerpo perfecto.

El ambiente cambio drásticamente, sabia que se encontraba menos de la mitad a las miles de personas que minutos atrás se restregaban salvajemente en la pista, la música se había detenido desde hace tiempo.

-Si me permites, putita no es una palabra que utilizaría con la señorita.

Su voz grave envió descargas por su piel, se obligo a mantener sus brazos cruzados sobre su pecho, antes de cometer una locura.

-A ti quien diablos te llamo

Una sonrisa peligrosa se estiro en sus labios

-Precisamente el...

 _ **Sasuke**_

Observo cada centímetro de su cuerpo, le sorprendía verla en pie, tan fiera con su cabellera rosa mecerse a su voluntad con cada movimiento, tan delicada... por un momento lo sorprendió la ferocidad con la que repartía golpe tras golpe, sus movimientos tan complicados, temía por ella y por el mismo ante su descontrol.

Con la poca cordura que le quedaba, logro sostenerla en sus brazos, su esencia era un afrodisiaco en el cual deseaba sumergir su rostro, podía escuchar los latidos de su corazón golpear salvajemente su pecho. Su cuerpo reaccionaba a ella, a su olor, su calidez, todo en ella le hacia estar duro y necesitado.

La bestia arañaba su cienes queriendo su liberación, se mantenía controlado aun cuando su instinto amenazaran con atacar a todos a su paso.

La mantuvo inmóvil tras la protección de su espalda, fuera del campo de peligro, por ella tenia que mantener la calma.

Sus instintos le gritaban descuartizar y acabar con cualquiera de los presentes que le rozaron un solo mechón de cabello, podía sentir su cansancio y su dolor.

 _ **Pequeña... no intentes huir...**_

Hablo solo para ella, tejiendo y creando magia en sus palabras, desenfrenando su ansia de ella en cada palabra que danzaba como caricia sobre su cuerpo pequeño.

 _ **Entrega tu voluntad a mi...**_

Surgió en su mente con poder infinito, envolviéndola en un sueño, afuera podía sentirlos cerca, esperando su llamado.

 _ **Kakashi cuidar de él**_

No espero su respuesta se desplazo invisible ante ellos, solo cuando sintió su miedo crecer se materializo.

-Escuche vuestra llamada, espero que disfruten los planes que tenian dirigidos...

Una sonrisa arrebatadora resplandeció en la oscuridad.

Dentro se escuchaban los gritos y lamentos y la bestia colmando su sed...


	5. Alpha Canis Majoris

Antes nada quiero aclarar esta pequeña novela es EROTICA

Adoro este tipo de novelas, leeo cada tipo de historia paranormal y en este caso esta es una de ellas.

A lo largo de mi corta y pequeña vida he leido a Christen feehan, laurann dohner, Thea Harrison, Gena Showalter, Kresley Cole. Grandes escritoras que he tenido el gran placer de descubrir con esos seres que te quitan la respiración con solo imaginarlos.

Porfavor si alguien esta igual de interesada en este genero de lectura me encantaria recomendaciones similares.

De ante mano muchisimas gracias por tomarse el tiempo de ver este pequeño proyecto! Cualquier critica constructiva sera muy bien recibida.

Espero y sea de vuestro agrado para continuar con esta historia REVIEW!

Por cierto, la historia la adapte a sasusaku es completamente mia y pueden verla en wattpadd con el mismo titulo.

El personaje principal se llama Sirio no es un extraterrestre, no es un lobo, no es un vampiro, forma el Alpha Canis Majoris la estrella mas brillante del cielo nocturno. junto a Betelgeus y Procyon forman el llamado triangulo de invierno. En este caso seria Naruto y kakashi

Sin nada mas que decir me despido!


End file.
